Jerus PI Episode 666
by Jerus
Summary: Jerus and Xbones Face off for the last time
1. The Beginning

{Disclaimer i was listening to the 80's station when i wrote this so i'll provide where certain music would be appropriate. i'm not sure who in this fic i dont own since im writing off the top of my head but i do own Jerus and ,Lei, Drake, Thug, Lily and Rhox although Rhox is my cousins name idea. now onto the fic.}  
  
Title: Jerus P.I. Episode: 666# The Face Off.  
  
Author: Asmodeus Croft.  
  
Summary: it's been 12 years since Xbones raped Jerus's daughter, Lei.   
  
She had a son who never speaks but often spends most of his time with his older brother Drake.   
  
Lei has recovered from the assault but she's been colder then usual and is always training.  
  
Jerus and Sasami have been mostly happy for the last few months. Xbones has been recovering  
  
from the assault at tokyo square. Lily and Thug have been getting closer.  
  
Story:   
  
Xbones  
  
Xbones was laying in bed on his CabbitShip thinking. the very young, very spent , Slave Girl  
  
was lying beside him. He thought to himself.  
  
Xbones: Lily's girls are good practice but i still will get my brothes wife next.  
  
Thug walked in and looked at him and then at the girl lying beside him and back at   
  
him with thinly veiled disgust on his face. He knew that the girls reminded him of   
  
his own daughter which he rarely got to see.  
  
Thug: Lily wants to see you.  
  
Xbones Pushed the girl out of the bed and stood up   
  
getting dressed before pushing by the massive frame of Thug. The two walked to the bridge   
  
Xbones looked at Thug and asked him a question.  
  
Xbones: Thug... you want to kill me?  
  
Thug looked at him with no emotion evident.  
  
Thug: It's a little late for that isn't it?  
  
Lily was standing on the bridge watching them. she was dressed in her police uniform.  
  
Lily: Thug go get the kid.  
  
Xbones looked at her waiting for an explanation.  
  
Lily: I have buisness with you but i think Thug should go capture your son   
  
while we ready the master plan. Xbones smiled his Silver skull gleaming.  
  
Xbones: Do it!   
  
Jerus  
  
Jerus stood on the roof as the night wind blew through his hair. He was thinking of his family  
  
,he didn't understand why his brother Xbones hated him. His childhood was not much   
  
different then his although he couldn't remember most of it. He was snapped out of his   
  
tranquility by the sound of cursing.He approached the source of the noise quietly.   
  
He saw what it was, Lei was punching the wall repeatedly  
  
off pieces of drywall. Her hands were bleeding but she kept on punching.   
  
He slipped in behind her and took hold of her shoulder. She spun around   
  
instinctively hitting him in the jaw and he stumbled backwards  
  
Jerus:Heh. You've got a lot of built up rage you need to relax.  
  
He smiled softly rubbing his jaw. She looked at him and he saw her eyes   
  
wavering then she began crying.He hugged her while she cried whispering to her that   
  
it would be alright.   
  
Sasami  
  
Meanwhile Drake and Rhox were playing tag indoors which   
  
Sasami really got annoyed about.  
  
Sasami: BED YOU TWO!!!!  
  
Rhox and Drake grinned and scampered off while Sasami got off her feet.  
  
Sasami:Having a grandson and son near the same age can be tireing but i love them.  
  
A voice behind her spoke.  
  
Voice: Well well now you know my predicament except   
  
I have a child, 2 grandchildren, and a great grandson.  
  
Sasami turned and had a huge smile which doubled when   
  
she saw who was there. Washu and Ayeka were there along with Ryoko and Mihoshi.   
  
Washu was of course sitting on her floating cushion.   
  
As Sasami began reminiscing about the old times in Rhox's room a figure entered through a portal  
  
and grabbed Rhox slipping back before he could wake Drake up.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Xbones Son

Jerus P.I. Episode 666# pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer: tenchi muyo owned by pioneer. I own most everyone else.  
  
Story:  
  
Rhox  
  
He stumbled into the room and fell at the feet of a strange woman that  
  
he could tell was evil from her very aura.  
  
she looked down at him as the massive man behind him lifted him up.  
  
From behind the woman a man with a skull for a head stepped into the  
  
light. The man looked him over and smiled the silver skull shining.  
  
Skull man:My Son. I Welcome you home.  
  
He shook fiercely he was scared as the skull man approached him.  
  
Skull man: take him to Iris's room.  
  
The man carried him roughly and after a few minutes tossed him into  
  
a room where a girl his age was lying in rags in the corner.  
  
He crawled over to her and looked at her. He saw nothing but fear in  
  
her eyes. he whispered something to her and slowly she seemed to relax.  
  
_________3 YEARS LATER______________  
  
Rhox  
  
Rhox parried a thrust at his neck by his father. He ducked and brought  
  
his foot up stomping Xbones in the face. Xbones fell backwards grinning.  
  
Xbones: Your doing better my son. One day you'll be able to stop anyone.  
  
Rhox bowed and stepped back and began leaving wrapped his arm around  
  
Iris. Xbones observed this with some humor then he threw a knife at   
  
Rhox's back. Rhox spun and caught it and then dropped it and left.  
  
Iris kissed him and he smiled as they walked down the hall of the ship.  
  
Iris:So when the time comes, will you?  
  
Rhox nodded and pulled her closer to him feeling her heartbeat against him.  
  
Xbones  
  
As he watched his son left he felt pride and a satisfied that he was  
  
going to get revenge. Suddenly the intercom blinked on.  
  
Intercom:Xbones you better get up here quickly.  
  
Xbones rushed to the bridge and saw out across from him a large ship.  
  
The weapons of the enemy ship were fully charged and were ready to tear  
  
the ship apart. Xbones ordered the communications brought up. What  
  
he saw there shocked him to his core and he could barely speak.  
  
Xbones: Lei...?  
  
The woman smiled at him coldly.  
  
Lei: Thats right Xbones i hope your ready for oblivion.  
  
She flipped up the targeting button and was getting ready to fire.  
  
Xbones yelled at Lily.  
  
Xbones: Bring up the shields N.....  
  
The ship rocked and he fell backwards. Cursing he stood to his feet.  
  
He braced himself for the second impact but it never came.  
  
Lei  
  
She had been getting ready to fire again when her father spoke up.  
  
Jerus: Don't. Me and him need to finish this once and for all.  
  
Lei thought this was a bad idea but she noticed the determination in her  
  
fathers face.  
  
to be continued 


End file.
